


Это всегда так

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bakuman
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуй с парнем отличается от поцелуя с девушкой. Такаги думает - в лучшую сторону, а Масиро не имеет ни малейшего представления об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всегда так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163747) by [TheGreyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady). 



Первое, о чем думает Такаги - это то, что поцелуй с парнем очень и очень не похож на поцелуй с девушкой.

Он целуется с Кайей с пятнадцатилетнего возраста и уже привык к этому ощущению: к тому, как она подается навстречу, к тому, как ее волосы струятся по спине, к мягкости кожи под пальцами, к ощущению груди, прижимающейся к его грудной клетке.

Губы Масиро немного потрескались от холода, но это совсем не мешает им быть горячими. Они не дают свободы действий, атакуя снова и снова в борьбе за доминирование. Линия его волос оканчивается на затылке, и там, где они прижимаются друг к другу, нет мягких округлостей, а лишь такая же твердая грудная клетка.

Второй мыслью Такаги, посетившей его примерно десять секунд спустя после первой, было осознание того, что он бы с радостью отдал все, что у него есть и будет, за возможность делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Третьей мыслью, сразу же после второй, было понимание того, что целовать лучшего друга - все же неправильно.

Они оторвались друг от друга мгновенье спустя. Лицо Масиро было пунцовым, а глаза смотрели на что угодно, только не на Такаги. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Такаги понял, что его губы влажные и поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до них рукавом. Он посмотрел на Масиро именно в тот момент, когда язык брюнета скользил по губам, слизывая слюну. Это очень возбуждающе и интересно, и это чувство граничит между непристойностью и полной ее противоположностью.

В штанах стало тесно. Он опустил взгляд и увидел такую же выпуклость в штанах Масиро. Ситуация настолько интригующая, что он, как бы ни старался, не чувствует ничего, кроме любопытства. Такаги мысленно представляет, что должен вести себя как тот, кого заставили усомниться в собственной ориентации, - то есть, он должен мысленно вспыхнуть от раздражения - но есть только тепло в животе и это похоже на счастье, но немного печальное, и все, что он мог - это попытаться натянуть ухмылку обратно.

Масиро не выглядел так, словно чувствовал то же самое, и осознание этого почему-то разочаровывало. Особенно, если учесть, что он был тем, кто его поцеловал.

\- Это... всегда так? - спросил Масиро настолько тихим шепотом, что Такаги его почти не услышал. Он моргнул, с потрясением понимая, что Масиро никогда не целовался с девушкой, несмотря на тот факт, что им, черт возьми, уже по 22 года.

На самом деле, он понимал: что нет, это не всегда так, и даже не часто, и даже не редко, когда так - это даже не случайность. По крайней мере для Такаги.

Он долго пялился на Масиро, прежде чем схватить его за запястья:  
\- Давай это выясним, - решительное заявление, и вот Моритаку уже тянут к выходу из студии.

Дорога до дома Адзуки кажется бесконечной лишь потому, что Масиро отказывается смотреть на него, говорить с ним, даже когда Такаги пытается завязать разговор. Все же, он решает, что тишина должна быть нарушена.

\- Это ведь пустяки, - начинает Такаги осторожно и медленно. - Люди... Ну, знаешь, они экспериментируют. Это же был всего лишь поцелуй.

\- Мой первый поцелуй, - Масиро отвечает настолько мрачным голосом, что Такаги, даже не посмотрев, полностью уверен в том, что собеседник насупился.

\- Ну... - Такаги приостанавливается, 'это твоя вина' не подойдет, и, возможно, настроение Масиро упадет еще ниже. - У тебя еще есть первый поцелуй с девушкой. И, к тому же, я не думаю, что это было настолько плохо для первого поцелуя, считай, тебе повезло - ведь у меня был опыт. В наш первый поцелуй с Кайей мы не знали куда деть носы... - Такаги резко замолчал, когда понял, что последняя из всех, о ком он хотел думать в этот момент, была его жена. Она и Адзуки. Он хотел, чтобы они исчезли, и чтобы он мог целовать Масиро всю оставшуюся жизнь без каких-либо последствий.

Эта спешка, тем не менее, необходима. Не поцеловав женщины, которую, как он думает, любит, Масиро не может быть уверен, не может, возможно, даже предположить, что они оба ошибались со старшей школы.

Они остановились у дома Адзуки.

\- Зачем... конкретно мы здесь?  
\- Чтобы ты выяснил, всегда ли это так, - отвечает Такаги. - Позвони, зайди внутрь и поцелуй ее. Если это... если это не всегда так, то возвращайся.

Масиро взглянул на него всего на миг, кивнул и вышел из машины. Такаги кажется, что он увидел в глазах Масиро ту самую искру. Он уже знаком с ней: часто видит ее на протяжении всех этих лет, когда Масиро был в госпитале, оттого что проводил каждую свободную минуту за делом, пытаясь улучшить скорость рисовки.

Он ждет. Проходит пять минут, десять. Он не отрывает взгляд от телефона, надеясь получить хотя бы е-мейл, вместо бесконечного ожидания.

После двадцати минут, ушедших вникуда, Такаги вздыхает и заводит машину. Это не должно длиться так долго. Такаги знает, что это значит, и, так как он не говорил Масиро предупредить его, если тот останется, ему больше незачем ждать.

Акито уже собрался выехать на дорогу, как входная дверь открылась. Он уставился на Масиро, быстро спускающегося по ступенькам, догадался заехать обратно на стоянку и удивленно вздохнул, когда губы Масиро с силой прижались к его собственным.

Пальцы Такаги скользили сквозь темные пряди волос напарника, его свободная рука схватила Масиро за запястье, затаскивая того в машину. Ему неудобно, Такаги был уверен, что руль неприятно давит на спину Масиро, но все же... Это превосходно, несмотря ни на что.

\- Я разорвал помолвку, - тихо говорит Масиро, накрывая его рот своим.  
Такаги немного отклоняется, бросая на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Это всегда так, - поясняет Масиро. - Но только... только с тобой.


End file.
